


These Are The Best Days of Your Life

by itsclppingbitch



Category: Hamilton - Miranda
Genre: F/M, M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-05-25
Updated: 2016-05-25
Packaged: 2018-06-10 15:08:41
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,134
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6962017
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/itsclppingbitch/pseuds/itsclppingbitch
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>“Would you say it was love at first sight, then?”<br/>Lafayette laughed at that, flashing white teeth as he tossed his head back. “Love at first sight? You said this was an interview, not a fairy tale.”</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. The Fragments of My Life

“We’ll start with something easy. What’s your name?”

The man looked off into the distance, heaving a sigh. “Would you like my full name?” 

“If you don’t mind.” 

“Marie-Joseph Paul Yves Roch, Gilbert du Motier, Marquis de Lafayette,” he said slowly, enunciating each syllable. 

“And where are you from?”

“France, originally. Though I moved to America a very long time ago. I lived in New York for five years, then we moved to D.C. when Washington was elected. He asked me to be an ambassador to France during his presidency.”

“You say we. Who is we?”

“My husband and I. Hercules Mulligan. We married when I was young. Only twenty-one, I had only been in this country for two years. I met him the first week I was here and I knew instantly that he was something special, that I was not going to be able to get this man out of my head or heart.” 

“Would you say it was love at first sight, then?”

Lafayette laughed at that, flashing white teeth as he tossed his head back. “Love at first sight? You said this was an interview, not a fairy tale.” 

“It is an interview. You said that you knew instantly that there was something between the two of you. I’m only trying to get a feel for the connection you had with him.” 

“Of course. My apologies. You can ask him yourself when he arrives. I know he felt the same spark I did when we first laid eyes on each other.” 

There was a long pause, and Lafayette closed his eyes to the sound of scribbling. 

“Can you tell me about the first time you met Hercules Mulligan?”

“I know you said to treat you like a stranger, but you know this story as well as I do, mon ami. Can you not just write this part from memory?” 

“Yes, but I want it in your own words. For the record, you know?”

“Very well. But only because I like telling the story so much. Hercules tells it better than I do, though.” 

“Be that as it may, this article needs to be from your point of view. We… may do another one from Hercules’ point of view. It depends on how much we get from you.” 

“Understood. Now, the first time I laid eyes on Hercules…” 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Work and Chapter title from These are the Best Days of Your Life by Astronautalis


	2. Right There, on the Side of My Face

He was nineteen years old when he came to America. Still a teenager, barely knowing enough English to get him by, Lafayette was well and truly alone in the world. Sure, he and Adrienne had broken up on friendly terms. Lafayette had told her that once he’d had his fun in America, he’d return to France and spend the rest of his life in her arms as her husband, but he wanted to give both of them an opportunity to meet other people, enjoy life, explore the world. Still, despite their friendship, he knew he couldn’t call her right after landing because he was lonely. He’d dug his own grave, now he had to lie in it. 

Lafayette would always swear that it was fate that had brought him together. That he had followed his heart and it had led him to Hercules’ shop. Hercules maintained that his shop was on the way to Lafayette’s hotel, and he would have seen it eventually. Regardless of whether it was fate or an inevitable coincidence, Lafayette found himself stumbling into the tailor’s shop, in desperate need of a suit before his meeting with Senator George Washington. He supposed he’d been expecting a wrinkly little old man to totter out and take his measurements, so when he heard a rich, booming voice announce that he’d be out in just a moment, Lafayette found himself wondering if was still taking a sugar daddy if he didn’t need the money but hooked up with an older man anyway. He was even more surprised when the man who stepped out wasn’t stooped over with a cane. He had tree trunks for biceps and the second his eyes found Lafayette, he knew he was a goner. “Bonjour,” he said softly, inclining his head. “Je m’apelle Gilbert du Motier. The Marquis de Lafayette.” 

The tailor regarded him with a smile for a moment and nodded back. “I’m Hercules Mulligan. How can I help you?”

Lafayette was fairly certain that smile could melt ice, could cure sickness, could bring good fortune upon anyone within the vicinity of it. He was fairly certain his knees were going to give out if the man directed that smile at him again. 

“Suit?” Lafayette asked, cursing himself for not practicing his English more. “Please?”

Hercules nodded. “What kind of a suit are you looking for?”

Lafayette shrugged a bit. “You are expert, non? I trust you.”  
Lafayette was certain that it wasn’t his imagination playing tricks on him, that Hercules’ eyes had widened just a bit at his words and he’d looked away quickly, busying himself with a tape measure as he started to go to work. 

“You’re French,” Hercules said, as he wrapped his arms around Lafayette to grab the tape measure from behind his back, jotting his chest measurements on a notepad. 

“Yes.” 

“What brings you to America?”

“I needed change. A new chapter in my story,” Lafayette replied quietly, glancing at Hercules. The man didn’t meet his gaze, but seemed to be paying attention nonetheless. 

“And how is your new chapter going so far?” Hercules asked. 

Lafayette smiled, fingers brushing Hercules’ shoulder in what could be perceived as an accident. “I think good.” 

Hercules nearly dropped his measuring tape but quickly recovered it, continuing to jot down measurements occasionally. Lafayette was certain that it didn’t take that long to measure an inseam, and it certainly didn’t require multiple brushes of long, thick fingers against his thigh, but his mouth was too dry to point that out to the tailor, anyway. When Hercules finally finished, Laf blinked at him, wondering if the other man could feel the electricity crackling between them as well. He opened his mouth, “May I-“ at the same time Hercules started to say “I’d like-.” Lafayette stopped, nodding for him to continue. 

“I’d like to see you again. Before your suit is done, I mean. I’d like to take you out, help you write this new chapter, if I may?”

Lafayette bit his lip, giving a little nod. “I would like this. Tonight, perhaps?”

Hercules reached out, fingertips brushing his cheek, and Lafayette melted. They were going to have to scrape him up off of the floor. “Seven. We can meet here,” he intoned, and Lafayette headed to the door on shaky legs. “Tonight,” he hummed, looking back at Hercules. 

“Tonight,” Hercules agreed, and Lafayette left, the promise in those two syllables enough to send him on his way.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Chapter title from These are the Best Days of Your Life by Astronautalis


End file.
